Un cambio en sus vidas
by orora97
Summary: Cuatro hermanas arrancan de un pasado, un pasado que cualquiera quisiera olvidar, sus preocupaciones eran una carga, el llegar a un nuevo pueblo, encontrar nuevas amistades, personas en quienes podrían confiar, eso ayudaría a cualquiera ¿no?... pero ¿quien les dijo que encontrar el amor, seria fácil?
1. Chapter 1

PRIMERO QUE NADA, ME GUSTARÍA DEJAR EN CLARO QUE ALGUNOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN STEPHENIE MEYER, OTROS NO SON PERSONAJES, PERO DE TODAS FORMAS LOS INCLUÍ EN MI HISTORIA Y UNO QUE OTROS ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA, HA SALIDO DE MI CABEZA Y ME GUSTARÍA QUE LA RESPETARAN... SOLO ESO :)

Capitulo 1

Zayn:  
-No lo entiendo, porque no habrán querido que viajemos con ellos?- dijo Niall  
-Es bastante raro -comento Harry ,con el cara de pensador  
-Ya saben como es Alice, de seguro planea algo, quizás un nuevo auto?-exclamo Louis con alegría

-No lo creo -le respondí, instantáneamente la cara de mi amigo se transformo de alegría a una de desilucion  
-cálmense chicos, ellos saben lo que hacen, no se preocupen-nos tranquilizo Kate con una sonrisa  
-pero, es que ya se fueron hace una semana y no hemos sabido nada de nada y todos sabemos que mama siempre nos llama cuando nos separamos-exclamo Niall con la cara del gato con botas.  
Ya era una semana desde que nuestra familia había vuelto a Forxs, lo planeado era que viajáramos todos juntos, pero un día antes de partir Alice y Edward comenzaron a comportarse de manera extraña, junto con Bella y Carlisle se habían ido de caza, siendo que dos días atrás ya habían lo habían echo, ese fue el primer síntoma, el segundo era que Bella nos miraba con mucha preocupación y el tercero fue el mas notorio  
Recordando:  
-chicos?- nos llamo Alice -que tal si se quedan unos días mas- nos dijo con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.  
Nosotros instantáneamente nos lanzamos miradas de preocupación, nuestras sospechas eran verdaderas, algo estaba sucediendo y no nos querían decir que era.  
-porque?- pregunto Niall, con voz de niño llorón  
-ooo cariño no te preocupes-. Dijo Esme abrazándolo, el llorón al recibir el abrazo cambio de inmediato el aspecto de su cara, yo sonreí al ver esta escena Niall era el mas regalón de nosotros y siempre trataba de conseguir cariño de todos.  
-solo serán unos días, no hay porque preocuparse- nos tranquilizo Edward  
-ustedes nunca han estado en Forxs y queremos preparar todo para su llegada, ya agrandamos la casa, para que todos vivamos mas cómodos - nos explicaba Carlisle- pero también tenemos que inventar una historia, sobre quien son ustedes, que son de nosotros… debemos preparar al pueblo antes de su llegada. Nosotros solos ya llamamos la atención y mas cinco jóvenes, se desataran todos los chismes- Carlisle tenia razón, nuestra familia era bastante grande, por eso llamábamos mucho la atención , con los chicos nos miramos por mas de 10 segundos , eso quería decir que solo podíamos aceptar lo que nos decían .  
-vallan con tranquilidad, esperaremos a que ustedes nos llamen - les dijo Harry, ellos nos sonrieron con serenidad  
Fin del recuerdo:  
-aaaaaa, estoy harto, no me importa, me iré a Forxs-dijo Harry exaltado -alguien que quiera venir conmigo?-nos dijo levantándose  
-yo voy -le dijo Niall  
-yo también - se paro Liam- que dices Zayn ?- me miro  
Me quede pensando un rato, no se pierde nada pensé, quizás algo bueno pueda pasar, pensé.  
Les sonreí y me pare -que nos dice Louis, te nos unes?-le pregunte, justo en ese momento entro Tanya, Louis la miro y luego nos miro a nosotros, nos sonrió con una disculpa y nosotros lo entendimos. Después de encontrar el amor nuestro amigo no lo dejaría ir.  
Los cuatro salimos en ese preciso momento, pero jamás se nos paso por la mente, que lo que nos trataban de ocultar nos cambiaría la vida por completo .

Capitulo 2  
Sami:  
El camino fue silencioso , pero eso no quería decir que fuera molesto , era cómodo, estábamos cansadas mentalmente, y las palabras no eran necesarias en momentos como este , llevaba la música alta y mi mirada se perdía entre los interminables arboles.

Seguimos por un camino escondido en el bosque , pasaron unos 5 minutos y nos detuvimos.

-increíble, esta vez se paso, es gigante-exclamo Suyay con una sonrisa  
-de verdad esta es nuestra casa?- se aseguro Nicole  
-al parecer sip- no lo podía creer, sabíamos que la casa era grande, pero nunca se nos paso por la mente que tan grande seria (1).

RECUERDO:  
-Sami?-me llamo Ágata, desde su habitación, camine lentamente, la casa estaba silenciosa Suyay, Nicole y Lux dormían en el living, cuando entre a la habitación mi hermana estaba recostada en la cama leyendo un libro  
-dime-le dije tirándome a su lado, ella cerró el libro y me miro  
-se suponía que mañana partiríamos todas juntas a Forxs-partiríamos? , pensé  
-sip, eso es lo que haremos verdad?-algo no iba bien-que sucede?-le pregunte  
-ustedes cuatro partirán mañana, yo me iré un día mas tarde, tengo que solucionar unas cuantas cosas- me dijo con la serenidad que siempre tenia-tu te quedaras a cargo-esto ultimo lo dijo mirándome a los ojos, eso quería decir que estaba a cargo de todo, absolutamente todo, mierda pensé  
-esta bien-dije dramáticamente, ella comenzó a reír.  
-yo siempre me ocupo de ustedes- dijo con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa significaba que sabia lo que iba a responder  
-sip, pero tu eres tu, y nosotras somos tus regalonas-dije levantando mis hombros  
-si ya lo se -me dijo tirándose de espalda hacia la cama-escúchame claramente Sami-el ambiente se tenso , cuando se trataban de cosas serias Ágata se tensaba -la casa esta lista , es bastante grande , una pieza para cada una , 3 pisos mas un sótano , tenemos una piscina temperada , las inscripciones en el instituto y la sala cuna, están listas , un hombre con el auto las recibirá en el aeropuerto , él se marcha pero ustedes se quedan con el auto , lo único que hay que hacer es comprar comida , revisar que todo este en orden y deben asistir al instituto -wau , son muchas cosas pensé, ella me miro con confianza  
-tenemos piscina?- me sonrió,  
-sip, sabes que me gusta nadar-suspire, éramos todas unas cuicas pensé  
FIN DEL RECUERDO  
-tenemos piscina!-grito Suyay  
-increíble, abre pronto-me apresuro Nicole  
-cálmense, tenemos todo el día, Nicole encárgate de Lux y Suyay baja las maletas-las chicas asintieron, abrí la puerta y cuando entre quede sorprendida era increíble (2).  
Sentí un gran golpe, me di vuelta asustada, pero solo era Suyay dejando caer las maletas por la sorpresa  
-increíble-susurro, no pasaron 5 segundos y subió  
-INCREIBLE- la escuche gritar desde arriba, sentí como corría -INCREIBLEEEEEEE,- corrió de nuevo-INCREIBLEEEEE, CHICASSS SUBANNNN AHORA - Nicole y yo nos miramos y sonreímos  
La primera habitación tenia el nombre de Nicole , yo le sonreí y le di una señal de que abriera la puerta, ella me miro insegura-Ágata conoce muy bien nuestros gustos, no te preocupes-ella me sonrió y abrió -precioso- , la escuche murmurar, me asome para ver (...),  
-genial-dije, la habitación era increíble(3) , era perfecta para la personalidad de mi hermana  
-miren la mía -nos llamo desde al frente Suyay, la habitación de mi melliza era perfecta para ella (4), increíble pensé  
-miremos la tuya-me dijo animadamente mi hermana, miramos la tercera puerta, la cual tenía mi nombre, me acerque, di un suspiro  
-imposible-susurre, (5), realmente se notaba que nuestra hermana nos conocía como la palma de su mano , las habitaciones representaban nuestras personalidades , nuestros gustos  
-cada habitación tiene su propio baño-me saco de mis pensamientos Nicole -mira-(6), los baños eran gigantes

-no lo creo-exclamo Suyay  
-que cosa?-le pregunto Nicole  
-esta puerta dice ropa- las tres nos miramos al mismo tiempo, corrimos hasta la puerta  
Y quedamos con la boca abierta (7).  
-OMG, increibleee, se pasooo-dijo Suyay corriendo por todos lados  
-no tengo palabras, jamás se me paso por la mente que Ágata nos regalaría todo esto-dijo Nicole  
-y este es solo el segundo piso que habrá en el tercero? , vamos -les dije  
La primera puerta decía Lux  
-mira Lux tu habitación-dijo Nicole levantándola, Lux sonrió y comenzó a hablar en su idioma  
-yo creo que quiere entrar-dijo Suyay, yo solo reí y abrí la puerta, fue sorprendente, su habitación era adorable (8)  
-es una broma verdad? , todo esto para nosotras? Increíble-dijo Nicole  
Comenzamos a reír de alegría, Lux se fue directo a los juguetes ella era feliz con todo lo que le dábamos .A pesar de todo seriamos felices, eso era lo mas importante  
-Señoritas?!-nos llamaron desde abajo  
-mierda el conductor - dije -vean a Lux -baje corriendo, el hombre esperaba en la entrada - lo lamento-me disculpe  
-no se preocupe, es casa nueva? - yo asentí -espero que sean felices, bueno mi trabajo a terminado, aquí están las llaves del automóvil , necesito que firme aquí - el hombre me señalo la línea , leí todo lo que decía y luego firme , a los cinco minutos el hombre ya se había marchado.  
Con las chicas nos pasamos aproximadamente una hora recorriendo la casa, en el sótano estaba el estudio, en el tercer piso están, la habitación de Ágata (9) , la biblioteca, una pieza para que podamos dormir todas juntas, una habitación de invitados (10) .  
En el primer piso estaba la cocina, la sala de estar, dos baños, una salida para la piscina y la entrada general, todo era genial.  
-creo que deberíamos ir a comprar comida -dijo Nicole  
-y de pasada mirar el pueblo-agrego Suyay  
-si, todavía es temprano, tu que dices Lux? Vamos a dar una vuelta? Quieres?- Lux me miro y comenzó a reír muy tiernamente, luego estiro sus brazos hacia mi, obviamente no me negué a tomarla, comencé a darle mucho besos en su mejillas, ella reía a carcajadas, luego las chicas se unieron, lamentablemente nuestra diversión termino porque escuchamos el timbre.

ESPERO QUE EL INICIO LE GUSTARA, DEJEN SUS OPINIONES, PARA SABER SIGO SUBIENDO O NO :)

AQUÍ LES DEJO LOS LINKS DE ALGUNAS COSAS, POR SI QUIEREN VERLAS c:

(1) /entry/29183308

(2) post/23864991453

(3) /entry/20240275

(4) /entry/23822161

(5) /entry/20923794

(6) /entry/28521977

(7) /entry/29003879

(8) /entry/25993344

(9) /entry/13581914

(10) /entry/25389484


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo3  
Niall:  
Corrimos alrededor de unos 20 minutos, cada uno en su mundo, sin prestar atencion a los otros , cuando llegamos a Forxs solo tuvimos que seguir el olor de los otros , de eso se encargaba Zayn .  
-esta es la casa, miren-nos dijo Zayn, en la entrada estaban sentados todos, menos papá.  
-ehhh chicos!-grito Emmett - me hicieron falta-nos dijo con una gran sonrisa

-creímos que esperarían nuestra llamada-dijo seria Rosalie, nos quedamos paralizados-idiotas-gruño ella-solo tenían que esperar-ella estaba enfadada, muy enfadada, pero no entendíamos porque, solo queríamos estar con ellos lo antes posible, Edward le gruño.  
-no es su culpa Rose-la calmo Bella- ni siquiera entienden lo que sucede-nos justifico  
-chicos-nos llamo

Alice-lo lamento, tendríamos que haberles dicho la verdad-se disculpo con cara de corderito

-de que te disculpas Alice?-pregunto Liam  
-sucedió algo malo?-pregunto Harry preocupado  
-escuchen atentamente-ordeno Jasper  
-y la historia se vuelve a repetir-refunfuño Rose, esta vez todos le gruñeron, ella los miro enfadada, hiso un desaire y entro a la casa.  
-ignórenla-nos dijo Edward-chicos sin importar lo que pase, tienen mi apoyo, cualquier cosa, una duda, aunque sea mínima, me pueden preguntar-nos sonrió  
-también tienen el mio-Bella y Edward se miraron a los ojos y luego tomaron sus manos  
-pero que pasa?-pregunto ansioso Zayn  
-un día antes de venirnos, tuve una visión-comenzó a explicarnos Alice-en está, aparecían ustedes junto a unas chicas-nosotros nos miramos sorprendidos  
-chicas? Te refieres a vampiresas? Pero eso es bueno -exclamo Harry  
-no son vampiresas-dijo Esme  
-entonces que son?-pregunte  
- humanas-aclaro Emmett, nos exaltamos al escuchar esto  
-humanas?-pregunto inseguro Zayn -es una broma, ¿verdad?-pregunto con enojo  
-es imposible que nosotros estemos con humanas-dio a entender Liam  
-sin ofenderlos-Harry miro a Edward y Bella-saben que pensamos sobre eso-aclaro para todos, nos miraron con preocupación  
-como quieran -rompió el silencio Emmett-pero recuerden que Alice siempre tiene la razón-dicho esto se marcho  
-yo trate de escapar de mi destino, pero no funciono-nos dijo Edward mirando a Bella  
-tu trataste de escapar, yo siempre te quise a mi lado-le respondió a su amado  
-pero lo de ustedes es distinto -les dijo Zayn-nosotros no necesitamos a nadie-dijo serio  
Alice se paro y luego nos sonrió -quien me acompaña?-pregunto, nosotros nos miramos confundidos  
-a donde?-pregunte  
-a conocer a nuestros nuevos vecinos-aclaro Esme  
-yo voy -se levanto Bella  
-también yo-dijeron al unísono Edward, Jasper, Emmett y Esme  
-entonces yo también voy-dije emocionado, vecinos nuevos, pensé, será divertido ver su reacción al ver a chicas súper guapas, en ese momento Edward me miro y sonrió  
-creo que nosotros nos quedaremos-les respondió Liam  
-muy bien, vamos, Esme llevaras esa lasaña?-quiso saber Alice  
-si -respondió mamá, a la vez que desaparecía y volvía con un plato enorme - vamos- dijo.  
Corrimos unos segundos para llegar, la casa era gigantesca, tenían una piscina y un auto.  
Alice se acercó y toco el timbre, yo voy escuche, pero no escuche la voz de un hombre o una mujer mayor, era una adolescente, mire a los chicos y todos me miraban con una sonrisa en su cara, MALDICIÓN, una trampa, me dije, empezó a darme la vuelta para marcharme, pero Emmett me detuvo  
-Niall, espera, te juro que será lo mejor-me rogo Alice, todos asintieron, en ese momento se abrió la puerta y mariposas se movieron en mi estomago

Capitulo 4  
Nicole:  
-si, todavía es temprano, tu que dices Lux? Vamos a dar una vuelta? Quieres?-Lux estiro sus brazos, la tomo y comenzaron los besos cullis, como los llama Suyay.  
Lux reía a carcajadas, nos unimos a juego, pero este no duro mucho, DING DONG, escuchamos, nos miramos, extrañadas, ¿Quién seria? , nadie sabia de nuestra remota existencia en aquel lugar, ¡el conductor! , ¡Como no!, algo se le debe haber quedado, o mi hermana no firmo correctamente el papel -yo voy-me pare, no era correcto hacer esperar a un hombre mayor.

Para lo que no estaba preparada, era ver a siete ángeles en la puerta de mi nueva casa, -hola-me saludo la mas pequeña de todos, instintivamente cerré la puerta, ¡mierdaaaa! , maldije, ¡ ¿pero que me pasa!? ,  
-¿quien era?-me saco de mi maldiciones Suyay, ¡DING DONG!-, creí haber escuchado como habrías la puerta, no me digas que…-su cara se transformo, en ella demostraba extrañeza, curiosidad y todos los sinónimos de estas.  
-¿no han abierto?-se escucho desde la sala, sentí pasos -¿Qué diablos?, habrán ahora, después les explico-Suyay hiso caso, pudimos observar seis caras de confusión y una de enojo.  
-quizás, no es un buen momento-esta vez la que hablo fue la mujer con cabello color caramelo, su belleza era excepcional, los observe a todos a la vez, esa belleza no solo era de esta mujer, lo era para todos  
-no, no se preocupen, no sé que le sucedió a mi hermana, pero realmente lo siento-pude sentir como mi cara, cambiaba a un rojo vivo por el comentario de Suyay  
-somos los Cullen, sus vecinos-la voz aterciopelada, provenía de un joven, de cabello desordenado y cobrizo  
-un gusto, somos las Zimmerman- Sami como buena sustituta nos presento - adelante -los incito , ellos sonrieron y comenzaron a pasar , la primera fue la mas pequeña junto a un chico que parecía león, después la mujer de cabello de color caramelo , los terceros fueron el joven de voz aterciopelada y de su mano, una muchacha de cabello chocolate , el cuarto lugar era para el sujeto mas grande de todos , me miro y luego sonrió , al parecer le hacia gracia mi imprudencia , el ultimo , era un joven de unos 19 años , rubio .  
Me miro, sus ojos me dieron curiosidad, estos demostraban angustia, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, la baje, ese tipo de miradas jamás me gustaron y aun no me gustan, solo puedo hacerlo con mis hermanas  
-mi nombre es Isabella , pero me pueden llamar Bella ,él es Edward mi novio , nuestros hermanos , Alice , Jasper ,Emmett ,Niall y nuestra madre Esme-los fue señalando a cada uno , estos nos sonreían en modo de saludo , excepto Niall , su mirada demostraba mas angustia aun.  
Sami los hiso pasar al sala de estar, Lux al sentir nuestras voces, comenzó a hacer gestos para que le prestáramos atención, me adelante y la tome, ella comenzó a hablar en su idioma  
-que linda! , ¿Cuál es su nombre?-Lux miro a Esme al percatarse que se refería a ella  
-Lux-le deje saber  
-creo que es hora de presentarnos , mi nombre es Sami , mi melliza Suyay , mi hermana Nicole , esta ternura es Lux- con Suyay hicimos un movimiento de cabeza como saludo , Niall nos miro a todas , como si estuviera calificándonos , nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse , eso me ponía nerviosa.  
-¿y sus padres?-esa pregunta me saco de mi mundo y me sobresalto, mire al curioso, Emmet.  
-vivimos solas-respondió secamente Sami  
-¿son solo ustedes?-Jasper dio en un punto importante, Sami no nombro a Agata  
-falta nuestra hermana mayor-ellos me miraron  
-entonces son cuatro-por primera vez hablo Niall, pero lo que dijo no fue una pregunta, fue un afirmación  
-no, somos cinco-lo corrigió Suyay, Alice sonrió ante esta confirmación  
-estos es de bienvenida-Esme nos entrego una fuente, la cual dejaba un buen olor en el ambiente, Sami la recibió,  
-gracias, en este momento, debatíamos por la comida- Sami, como siempre era muy educada, con todo el mundo, pero yo realmente quería ir a recorrer el pueblo, espero que todavía podamos salir! , pensé, en ese momento vi como Edward sonreía.  
-al parecer se han instalado sin ningún problema-Edward observaba la casa sin ningún disimulo  
-¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran?-la pregunta de Niall, se podría interpretar como si quisiera echarnos a patadas del pueblo, este chico realmente no nos quería, pero ¿por qué? , era la primera vez que nos veía.  
-eso depende de nuestra hermana-al parecer a Suyay tampoco le gustaba el tono de Niall.  
-¿su hermana?-otra vez ese tono  
-si, Agata-confirme  
-ya veo-hablo para si mismo, ¡vaya!, ¿Cuál es su problema? , al parecer estaba metido en su mundo. Lux comenzó a inquietarse, mire la hora, una y media, era la hora de su leche, por suerte se me ocurrió, hacer un poco antes de salir de la antigua casa.  
-Su, ten a Lux, iré por su leche- Suyay recibió a Lux con una sonrisa , a la cual mi hermanita respondió con otra , me hacia bastante gracia verla sonreír, puesto que aun le faltaban todos sus dientes , solo tenia los seis primeros.  
-aprovecha de llevar, el regalo de la señora Cullen-Sam me dio el plato, no tarde mucho con el biberón, puesto que solo era poner la leche en el microondas.  
Al parecer, llevaban una buena conversación con los vecinos, mis hermanas prestaban atención a todo lo que les decían, le di la mamadera a Lux, que gustosamente acepto.  
Podía sentir como me miraban fijamente, cuando tuve suficiente valor para levantar mi cabeza y descubrir quien era la persona, mi corazón se detuvo, Niall me miraba fijamente, como siempre me puse nerviosa , mi cara paso a ser un tomate y sin mas baje la cabeza , para no seguir enrojeciendo.


End file.
